


Wrecked and Broken Stars

by Golden_Moon_Huntress



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alec Needs a Hug, Jane needs a hug, More Characters to be Added as We Go Along, more tags to be added as we go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Moon_Huntress/pseuds/Golden_Moon_Huntress
Summary: Jane and Alec have decided they want parents. Now to find someone willing...
Relationships: Alec & Jane (Twilight)





	Wrecked and Broken Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Twilight.  
> Honestly, I’m not even sure why I decided to write this. I haven’t read Twilight in years and wasn’t a massive fan back when I did read it. But the Plot Bunny bit for this one, and so whatever the hell this is was born.  
> It started off as humour/crack, but kind of derailed into Jane and Alec go on a somewhat angsty and murderous road trip, so, um, yeah. There is a tonal shift after the first set of chapters.

Not an immortal child, but a hybrid one. And one whose parents looked at her as though she were the greatest thing to walk this earth. They wondered what would happen when she grew up and learned she was meant to fuck the mutt that had helped raise her.

“Can you remember what she looked like?” Jane asked. It was a game they played, thouh a question neither of them had asked in centuries.

“No,” Alec replied. “Can you?”

“No.”

Alec turned the page of his book. “Has anyone ever looked at us like that?”

“Like what?”

“Like we’re the most loved thing in the whole of existence.”

“Oh.” Jane thought about it for a moment. “Only you.”

Even Aro never looked at them like that. They were his top guards, his prized possessions, but never his children.

Jane turned the page of her own book. “Pets.”

“What?”

“We’re not his guards. We’re his pets.”

That was true. They had both known it for a long time. It just hurt too much to say it out loud.

“I wish we had someone to look at us like we were the sun and moon.”

Alec closed his book. “Maybe we can find someone sister.”


End file.
